Time Capsule
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Elizabeth and her brother Ethan find the tape that Reba and the group made years ago. Set 10 years after the episode "A Moment in Time."
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Capsule**_

Elizabeth and Ethan Montgomery are looking around the attic of their grandma, Reba Hart's house. Ethan picks up a tape.

"Hey, Lizziebeth, what's this?" Ethan asks Elizabeth.

"I don't know Ethan. Let's ask Grandma." Elizabeth says. While the kids were talking Reba walked up the attic steps to see how they were coming along.

"Ask Grandma what kids?" Reba asks. Elizabeth looks away from Reba.

"Nothing." Ethan says covering for his older sister.

"Look kids, I raised your mother, and Aunt Kyra. I know something's up. What's goin' on?" Reba asks.

"Well," Elizabeth says hesitantly, "we found this tape and we didn't know what it was." Reba's eyes light up.

"Oh, Elizabeth. We made this for you when you were just a year old." Reba says.

"Can we watch it?" Ethan asks.

"I don't know. Our family had a really bad argument over that tape when we made it over 10 years ago." Reba replies.

"I'm sorry Grandma. I didn't realize it was so hurtful." Elizabeth says to Reba.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Reba replies with a smile fluffing Elizabeth's hair. Reba walks down the attic stairs.

"I wonder what happened with this tape." Ethan says.

"Let's watch it!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"But Grandma said not to." Ethan replies with a worried tone to his voice.

"Ethan, my dear younger brother; you must learn how to work Grandma Reba. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Elizabeth replies with a sly smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Ethan walk from the attic all the way to their parents' bedroom. Ethan gets on the bed, while Elizabeth puts the tape in the VCR. Elizabeth sits down and they start the movie. First off, they see Brock on the screen with his story. He talked about how he met their Grandma Barbara Jean after he and their Grandma Reba got divorced. Elizabeth pauses the movie.

"That's a load of crap. We both know that they got married right after the divorce." Elizabeth says.

"Just play it Lizbeth." Ethan says to her. Elizabeth gives him a dirty look.

"I will talk if I want to talk Ethan!" Elizabeth hollered. Elizabeth hollering brought Reba, Cheyenne, Van, and Jake into the room.

"What's going on in here guys?" Van asks them.

"Nothing's going on. We were just talking." Elizabeth says to her dad with a sweet innocent look on her face.

"Technically, you were yelling, and we want to know why." Reba says pointing at Elizabeth, "what's the VCR doing on?" Reba walks over and takes the tape out of it.

"What's that mom?" Cheyenne asks her. Reba just glares at Elizabeth and Ethan.

"I told you specifically NOT to watch this. But you went behind my back and did it anyway." Reba said.

"Mom, go easy on them. They are just kids." Cheyenne said. Reba just turns around and stares at Cheyenne.

"No, going easy on them is just going to make the situation worse. They are already brats. I can't believe with everything I tried to instill in you when you are a kid that you let your kids act this way." Reba says to her.

"Brats? Look, Elizabeth and Ethan may have gotten into something you didn't think they should have, but that doesn't make them brats. But if that's how you feel then we will pack up our stuff and move out." Cheyenne says.

"What?" Van asks just watching Cheyenne's every move.

"Yes, if my mom is going to call our kids brats, then we aren't staying here. We will be packed up and moved out by the end of the week." Cheyenne says. Then she whirls around, sighs loudly, and storms out. Reba looks up.

"Thank you." Reba says.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Ethan Montgomery are sitting on the stairs of Reba's house. Cheyenne and Van are explaining to the kids why they are leaving.

"We still love Grandma, and she still loves us; we just need a place of our own. We need a place to spread our wings guys." Cheyenne says hugging crying Elizabeth. Reba walks over from the kitchen.

"What's the matter Elizabeth?" She asks bending down and hugging her, "I can't help trying to do everything to take care of my crying family." Reba says.

"We should be going. Mom is about to take care of our bratty daughter Van." Cheyenne says sarcastically.

"Yes," Van says standing up, "we must be going so Mrs. H here doesn't have to look at our family for another minute."

"Guys… It's not like that." Reba tries to explain. But Van and Cheyenne open the door and exit with the kids.

"Well, looks like that didn't go very well, did it mom?" Kyra asks watching from the couch.

"It's not funny Kyra. I'm not in the mood. That's the second time that tape has destroyed our family. I don't want to stand for it." Reba says. She opens the door, and sees that Cheyenne and Van's car is gone. "They're really gone." Reba walks up the stairs to her bedroom shocked that they really left.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Ethan come back into the house.

"We're back mom." Cheyenne says calling out for Reba. Reba walks into the living room.

"Well, well. What are you doing home so early kids?" Reba asks.

"Mom and Dad crashed the car about 5 miles from here." Elizabeth says.

"Elizabeth Ann Montgomery!" Cheyenne hollers.

"Its okay, Cheyenne. Do y'all need help getting your car?" Reba asks her.

"No, we have still moved out even if we are experiencing some minor set backs." Cheyenne says not even looking at Reba.

"Fine, but just remember I offered to help!" Reba hollers out to them. Just then, she walks back into the kitchen. "Sometimes you can live with them; sometimes you just have to kick 'em out." Reba says to herself.

**A/N: I apologize for the way this story ended, but I couldn't have ended it any other way. I was out of ideas.**


End file.
